world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02042014NullarMaenam
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 22:16 -- 10:18 AG: Nullar begins putzing around with Rilset's computer, about to message Maenam, then realizes she can just find the girl her damn self now that her eyes are all up and working again. She wanders through the astrolabe and finds a room that has fabric spilling out of it, figuring that to be a likely location. "Maenam," 10:21 AC: "Hold on just sec!" she yells as she pops up from out of the slowly-growing pile of fabrics, a piece of orange courderoy hanging from her horn as she saw her favorite redblood "Hiiiii Nully!" she says with a wave and bright smile. 10:23 AG: Nullar just stares for a moment, putting a hand over her mouth to keep her snickering from being SUPER obvious. "You've, uh, made yourself right at home," she remarks. "You know we're not going to be here long right," 10:25 AC: She blinks a little as she picks the fabric off of her horns. "Like, really?" she says as she "wades" towards Nullar, "it feels like we've been here for like fiveever already..." 10:26 AG: "We should be heading off to our new team planets soon, yes," Null says, "But I suppose we'll be coming here again afterward." She can't stop the snickering anymore when she watches Maenam try to swim through the material. "Where did you even get all of this geeze." 10:28 AC: Maenam smiles "Oh like uhh... most of this just came from my purse I think. Thouqh like, I tooootes qot on board that uhhh... alchymizinq thinq?" 10:30 AG: Nullar looks a little surprised that a purse could fit that much. "Well. I may come and borrow some material, then, if you don't mind. I've been making... some outfits with the alchemiter." 10:34 AC: Maenam qrins and kicks a pile of polka dotted scraps out of her way "el oh el of coooourse Nully, feel free to qrab what you like!" She smiles as she notices the electronic eyes look like they're workinq aqain just like Beau said. "Soooo whats up?" 10:35 AG: "Oh not much, I just thought you might be tired of that, uh. You know. Sitting in your inventory. Er. Purse, I guess." 10:37 AC: Her face almost immediately drains of color. "O...ohhhhh... u...um... " she stammers out as she nervously reaches into her modus. "Um...I...I think it should still be qood if its like... um... captchaloqqed riqht?" 10:37 AG: Nullar flushes maroon in a perfectly natural response to seeing how embarrassed Maenam is. If she's embarrassed she should be too, right,! "Uh, uh, yeah, sure, of course, I can't see why not." 10:40 AC: She nods and swiftly produces the bucket from deeeep within the confines of her modus. It has a cozie wrapped around it to keep it warm and a tiqhtly-bound canvas lid over the top to avoid any possibility of spillaqe. "Um yeah like...h..here you qo" she says, her face flushinq fuschia. 10:42 AG: Nullar takes it and holds it for a minute. "Yeah, uh, yeah, thanks, you're welcome, uh...." she stammers, then realizes she's STILL HOLDING IT and captchalogues it quickly. "One down, uh, eleven to go... ehehe." 10:44 AC: She nods with a bit of an awkward couqh as she tries to pretend the whole exchanqe never happened. "Uh yeah totes cool um..." she says, quickly scramblinq for a new topic "Soooooo oh em qee suuuuch lovely uuuummmm space weather we're havinq?" 10:52 AG: Nullar can't help but laugh a little, running a hand through her own messy hair. "Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. It's kind of boring in here. I miss the sky." 10:53 AC: She nods a bit "ummm... I kinda miss the water sometimes... I mean like I'm tootes qlad to qo adventurinq but still..." 10:57 AG: Null nods, then looks a little guilty. "Well I know it wasn't much but I kinda... took the fountain over with plants, sorry," she says. "Besides, Vejant's planet had a lot of water, and mine does, too. You can swim around in the canals without me on my own planet." She looks.... well, a little upset about that. 10:59 AC: Maenam blinks a little "I mean it.. its totes cool, um... now that I know that Vejjy's land wasn't exactly water I would feel kinda totes weird..." she frowns a little as she looks back at Nullar "Ummm and I totes wouldn't want to visit your land without you Nully... whats up?" 11:00 AG: "You guys are doing my planet without me because I'm on team humans now," Null sighs. "Didn't you hear, I mean I guess it's no big deal but I kinda pushed for it because I wanted to smash all of those fucking cameras now that I can see again. That place creeped me out so fucking bad. And.... yeah, hopefully the canals aren't filled with birth fluid this time." 11:04 AC: Maenam nods a bit, "I toooootes understand Nully, it just like... kinda sucks that I won't qet to hanq out there with you. But I'll like toooootes smash a few cameras for you!" she says with a qrin. 11:05 AG: Null looks a little tiffed still, but smiles anyway. "Well, thanks. I suppose I'll get to go there after you guys are done anyway. I have to do a few things there." 11:10 AC: Maenam kneels down to pick up a pile of fine, maroon silk fabric, handinq it to Nullar "Here, you should toootes use this next time you alchemize an outfit, it would look toooootes qreat! And like... maybe when we head to my land or someone elses you can, like, join up with us aqain!" 11:11 AG: Nullar looks a bit confused as she holds the fabric, clutching it close to her chest. "): th...thank you, Maenam," she says. "And... well, let's see. If the humans vote me off their team after this planet I can be back with you guys, but who knows with all this supposed 'weird time shit' going around." 11:13 AC: Maenam blinks a bit "Uhhh... weird time shit?" 11:14 AG: "Yeah, that's why Kate was sent to your team, something about if she didn't everyone would die, I don't know." 11:17 AC: Maenam blinks even more at this and tilts her head "uhhhh Katedude is now on our team too?" she siqhs a bit "Man see, like... this is why I told Beau I didn't qet the whole teams thinq..." 11:18 AG: Null sighs. "Didn't you get the texts," she asks. "Like, on your..... computing device, Idk I assumed they were from Libby." 11:21 AC: She shakes her head. "Nope. I haven't qotten anythinq other than chatty stuff. Ummm... I dunno why I wouldn't thouqh?" 11:22 AG: Null shrugs, "I don't know either. It's no big, uh. Kate's going to your team, vejant's off your team, tlaloc's uh. going to be killed by Jack, and. uh. I'm on team human." 11:24 AC: Maenam qasps a bit "Oh em qee! I thouqht Tlaloc was just beinq his jerky self when he said that!" 11:25 AG: Null frowns. "No, well. Remember when Jack powerleveled me on one of the human's planets, did I mention that to you, Well anyway, he kept that 'team' open and he's going to kill everyone who gets voted off the other troll team onto it. Apparently." 11:25 AG: "They were going to vote off Kikate, thank god they didn't. We can't afford to lose any good fighters to be honest." 11:26 AC: Maenam frowns a bit at this news "S..So like... we have to vote for someone to qet killed by Jackie? Th...that's pretty unleqit Nully, that's like straiqht up nonleqit." 11:27 AG: "No, not you. The other troll team," Null says, as if that makes it any better. "And... well. I mean, it's not my place to question it. If they want to not die, they'll have to appeal to Libby to change the programming or try to get strong enough to defend themselves. Or bargain with him, I suppose." 11:29 AC: Maenam ponders for a second. "Hmmm... maybe... I can talk to Libby? Or Jackie even? Like, I don't qet why he wants to krill us anyways." 11:31 AG: Nullar frowns. "Well he hasn't really killed any of us, so far. Just... thinned some extra lives and brought some 'entertainment' into our lives. That's... how he chooses to see it, anyway. But... yeah, I think talking to Libby would be a great idea. Maybe before the next set of planets we can figure out a way to override his code and remove that extra team." 11:35 AC: Maenam nods and pounds a fist into her palm in determination. "Riqht! I'll see what I can do with Libby! Maybe I can like... talk to Balish about it too." She smiles a bit, if only to try and liqhten the mood a bit. "Speeeeaaaaakinq of which..." she says with a mischevious qrin as her eyebrows beqin to waqqle. 11:36 AG: Null opens her mouth, then closes it again, then scowls. "Speaking of what, speaking of nothing. He's been avoiding me, basically, too wrapped up in Libby, like always, and that new shitty map of his. It was like pulling teeth to even talk to him for two seconds to ask about stims," she sighs. 11:40 AC: Maenam siqhs a bit, "Maaaan you quys like toootes know how to ruin a qills qossipy buzz..." she says, pattinq the Nullar's shoulder "I'll like... see if I can convince him to reel it in a bit." 11:41 AG: Null frowns, looking at her. "Well, you're-- you. The whole Libby thing, don't you.... I'm surprised you're supporting it, that's all. If we fuck up, we both end up dead," she says, frowning. 11:47 AC: Maenam siqhs a bit "I know... like, Libby honestly TOOOTES scares the crab out of me. Like she kind of said if I made aaaany sorta flushy moves at him, she'd... do thinqs" she says, awkwardly couqhinq, "But like... she seems like she wants to kelp us out with this qamey thinq, and she has Ryspor tryinq to help keep her beached, so... I quess I just want them to like... be happy?" She siqhs, runn 11:47 AC: inq her hand throuqh her hair in frustration "I dunno, its all soooo complex and junk..." 11:53 AG: "Yeah, well, Ryspor isn't exactly doing a great job. She still actively wants to kill me, as far as I know," Null says with a frown. "But, yeah, I know what you mean. It'd be nice if we could get through this without any more major infighting catastrophes. I mean, obviously Jack'll kill some more of us," she purses her lips, "But there's no reason for anyone else to join in." 11:56 AC: Maenam ponders for a bit lonqer "Hmmm... you know... I...think I miqht like.. have an idea..." she says with a small smirk crossinq her lips. "You're riqht... we totes need to stop this carpinq about..." She qrins as her mind beqins to form a plan. "I think I know just what to do too!" 12:00 AG: Null looks at her, confused, and waves her hands at her a little. "Well don't leave me hanging, geeze. What do you mean,," 12:02 AC: Maenam qrins and reaches into her purse aqain, "Nully... I think its time that you and Libby started seinq thinqs... "she says producinq a pair of oversized, yellow sunqlasses and placinq them on her face, "...in shades of ashen qrey..." 12:03 AG: Nullar listens to her words, then stares at the sunglasses, utterly bewildered. "Those are... Those are yellow though, or was that, uh, just... for punctuation," she asks dully. 12:05 AC: Maenam frowns a bit and looks back at Nullar. "Oh c'mon, like, let me have a little fun qeez Nully..." 12:06 AG: Nullar looks a bit embarrassed, and says, "Okay, yeah, sorry. They're.... cute. And... I mean, I don't know about that. I think a stronger moirail would help a lot more. If it's not me, she'd just be trying to kill someone else, right, But.... I mean, maybe it could work. And.... It'd be an honour to have a tyria---- to have YOU in a quadrant." 12:09 AC: Maenam qrins and nods "el oh el Nullar, tis totes cool. Just let me try and touch bass with Balish first. I'm sure he'll probably try to, like, flounder me out of it but I think it miqht be what this team needs!" 12:10 AG: Nullar still looks a bit wary of the idea, but, hell, maybe it could work. No matter what happens, things between her and Libby will need to be smoothed, and maybe if Libby has a little more stability in another alien quadrant it'll warm her to the idea of the fourth... "You know this just might be crazy enough to work," Null says, sounding impressed. 12:14 AC: Maenam qrins and qives the maroonblood a thumbs up. "Tooootes kray krayfish enouqh Nully!" She tosses the qlasses back into her purse, their failure of dramatic effect no lonqer neccessary. "Now shall we qo like, find a purpleblood?" 12:15 AG: "Oh! Oh, uh.... Maybe I shouldn't be there for that initial conversation," Null says, looking worried, and... well, maybe a bit queasy. "What do you think, though...," 12:21 AG: Nullar nods, and frowns, and stands there awkwardly. "Well... Well, thanks, Maenam," she says, and steps forward. She hugs the ex-heiress stiffly, then pulls back again. "Uh... so... yeah." 12:23 AC: Maenam snickers and qives the maroonblood a qiqantic, warm huq. "Dawww, don't mention it Nully!" she qrins as she qestures back to her pile of fabrics "Feel free to like, kick back and chill in the fabricpile! Its toooooootes theraputic and junk!" she says as she rushes off to find her moirail. 12:28 AG: Nullar looks around suspiciously for other people, then does just that, burrowing into the fabric and taking a break from people for a while.